Iro
Iro was once a Fe-Matoran who became a Toa of Iron on the planet of Murtua. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Iro's life as a Matoran on Murtua. The only real things that are known are bits and pieces of information that he has mentioned as a Toa. He was once employed as a blacksmith in the Industry Region and had resided in the Central City of Uteara for the majority of his life prior to becoming a Toa. He lived in the northwestern portion of the great city, and notable neighbors included Braxel, Heithrix, Juthron, Reizac, Takuma, and Vaa. Iro was summed by Toa Cevil Ujama to investigate the disappearance of the Makuta species from the Terra Quematha region. While he found no trace of the dark shape-shifters, the Fe-Matoran was transformed, by some unknown means, into a Toa. ''Trial of Iron Iro was summoned to the Great Barren of Uteara by an unnamed being who claimed to have information on his mysterious transformation. After reflecting upon an argument he had with another Toa, Xinlo, he was met by a large hideous avian being that introduced itself as Poison. The creature explained that the two were to fight and that in order to escape from the Valley of Death, Iro would have to fight each of the five Faces of Death. The first battle began relatively simply; the two combatants engaged one another, Poison using its' ability to fly as a sort of advantage. After landing a swift strike on the Toa of Iron, the Face of Death attempted to create a feeling of doubt as to whom Iro would be in the future. Not buying the story, Iro chided Poison, who then revealed what it was and what its' purpose was in the universe, showing a trace of anger at itself. The two continued with their fight, the Face of Death causing instant sickness throughout the Toa's system right before Iro landed the final blow that needed to be dealt. With its' defeat, Poison faded away, heralding the beginning of the next challenge. Arrogance entered the field of battle, assuming Iro's appearance and weaponry prior to the start of the fight. However, the Toa would soon find out that this duel was not so much a test of his skills in battle, but rather his endurance. Arrogance began to batter Iro's body with pillars of silver, which seemed too different from the Toa's Elemental Powers to be controlled. After multiple batteries, the Face of Death decided that Iro had had enough, and that its' test had been passed. It exploded in a flash of light, healing its' opponent in preparation for the next test. Iro's next opponent was the serpentine Anger. The two charged forward, the Face of Death emerging as the better strategic fighter. The battle continued on until both reached an impasse, neither being sure of what the other's next move would be. During the standstill, Iro began planning out his next course of action, distracting Anger with a fake attack before felling it with the flat of his axe. The Face of Death stated that its' challenge - a test of Iro's intellect in given situations - had been passed and allowed him to continue on, though not before issuing a warning that the next opponent would require a certain bludgeoning strategy from the Toa of Iron. Brutality would be the next to step into the fray, however, before the battle started, it commanded Iro it deal a single fatal blow. This, it claimed, would be enough to pass its' test. Giving the Toa but ten seconds to act on its' offer, it began to realize that Iro did not yet have the will to kill a being due to his moral code. The two started their fight, the Face of Death eventually landing a brutal strike that forced Iro to give himself time to recover. It would not allow this, and soon hurled his body at the cliff face, knocking him out. The Toa of Iron awoke to a vicious assault from Brutality that all but killed him. In the end, Iro's instincts took over, and he plunged an iron spike through the Face of Death's body. Similar to Arrogance's exit, Brutality exploded into a wave of healing light, undoing the damage it had dealt to the Toa. The final test did not start, it seemed to Iro, until over an hour later. It seemed to begin when the sky turned black and the stars fell from the heavens, but there was no sign of Fear anywhere. After a mental assault, Iro found himself in the Great Barren once again, only to see the shadowy figure of the Face of Death brutally knock him unconscious yet again. Defeat Fractures Looking in a Wrong Direction Abilities & Traits Mask & Tools Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Iro. Appearances *Trial of Iron'' *''Defeat'' *''Fractures'' *''Looking in a Wrong Direction'' Category:Murtua Category:Matoran Category:Fe-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Eniden Wearers Category:Iro